


His Last Vow— For Real This Time.

by ohdrey89



Series: Deductive Deviations [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sherlock, Bisexual John Watson, Bored Sherlock, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Sherlock Holmes, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Their Love Is So, Tuxedos, Wedding Planning, post-season 4 predictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdrey89/pseuds/ohdrey89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John drags Sherlock to a store on a Saturday. Sherlock can't see why. He would much rather they be at home, in bed preferably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Last Vow— For Real This Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I told you, I had like three ideas for this one prompt. They hit me all at once. So I wrote them down and now here's the last one. 
> 
> Johnlock "I'm not wearing that."
> 
> Disclaimer: We didn't create it, we're not making money from it. But that's not going to stop the ideas from coming, so here we all are anyway. We might as well live.

———

Sherlock walked around the tailors’ shop fingering all of the mannequins, even going to far as to offset the ties just because he could. He couldn’t imagine why John had asked him to come here on a Saturday. There were so many other places they could be right now. Like their bed for one.

He stirs from his thoughts when he feels the warm press on John’s hand on his back.

“So what do you think?” John asks him with forehead scrunched like it always will be when he’s worried about what Sherlock will think. It’s been months since they finally agreed that this thing between them is more than just a friendship, and John is still uncertain about talking to Sherlock about almost everything between them. But Sherlock really can’t see why. Since the whole Mary debacle and John moving back into 221b things have been… well perfect.

“Think about what?” Sherlock questions, brows coming together. He reviews and realizes no he’s not missing anything.

“If we should do it. You know-” John encourages, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement even though the rest of him is still, while the shop owner eyes them with a knowing smile.

“Do what?” Sherlock’s face becomes even more confused, though the shop keeper looking upon their conversation certainly isn’t helping.

“If we should get married. I figure the tuxes are as good a place to start as any.” John smiles, turning to eye the mannequins and the rest of the wall with a whole array of colors, fabrics, and patterns.

“You think we should get married?” Sherlock wonders, his face now falling in shock and awe. It’s only been a few months since they’ve declared themselves. Declared their intentions, and Sherlock’s barely comfortable with telling John the truth- with saying I love you, out loud, and where other people can hear. John usually can’t get him to say it in public without a persistent blush coming to Sherlock’s cheeks. John always finds it endearing but Sherlock despises it. What about his love for John should he be shy about? And now John doesn’t want just his heart, he wants commitment. He wants it all. He should know that Sherlock already gave him everything, he didn’t need to ask for this to have it all. Sherlock would give it to him, willingly. He’s left it all with John anyway. Hadn’t he assured John of that already?

“Yeah!” John’s face softens, and Sherlock tries not to roll his eyes as the assistant manages to not hold in a sigh. “We’ve been through enough. We’ve been through fire and come out the other end of it together. I think it’s time we celebrate.”

Sherlock watches John finger a very complicated number. It’s almost identical to the tuxes they wore when he married Mary. “I like this one!” John states proudly. Of course he would, he’s ever the traditionalist. An incurable romantic. He would have to be if he had wanted to be with all those boring women before him.

Sherlock notices right away how it leaves a sour taste in his mouth. “I’m not wearing that.” He notices three shocked faces staring back at him. He just wishes one of them wasn’t John’s.

“Do you not want to get married?” The hurt in John’s face is like a knife through his abdomen. And he should know what that feels like, he took three while on his little hiatus.

“ _I didn’t say that!_ ” Sherlock growls, and John’s face softens again. A squeeze at his neck gives the unspoken permission ‘ _go ahead, take you time_.’ John always knows how to ease his anxieties. “Just not something like that.” John eyes the tux wistfully. Sherlock knows what he’s thinking. They would marry properly, in formal tuxes, standing opposite one another. And everything would be complete. It didn’t need the vows, what was between them, didn’t need promises to keep it whole, but Sherlock would give him this. What he wouldn’t do, was stuff himself into one of these things again. He couldn’t bring up those memories again.

“It would be nice.” John echoed his thoughts to Sherlock that he already knew the doctor was having. It almost makes Sherlock give in, but he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t let John make the same mistake with their relationship. Tying it up in a bow and expectations until it dies.

“Look. You married someone stuffed in a suit like that once already and look how well that turned out.” Sherlock reminded John with a hurt expression. All that they- that John- had given up for that woman, and how she had abandoned John to raise his child by himself. Well at least he had been mistaken in that. Sherlock took to raising John’s child as if it were his own. John’s brow came together as he considered it, remembered the day of the w- _that_ day. Sherlock couldn’t imagine why John would want a second one. He must be deficient in some way to want Sherlock like that.

“Okay…” John agreed turning around to the rest of the store where the rest of the business and casual suits were on display. “What were you thinking then?” John smiled to Sherlock and took his hand.

“I believe I have an idea.” Sherlock smirked. And if people questioned them at the wedding about why they were in white suits, they would look at each other and grin.

———

**Author's Note:**

> Awh! They so cute together! My sons!!! I hope you liked that! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are our currency of love, spread the wealth around.


End file.
